Famille
by LostSparrow
Summary: The story of a vampire family who found each other and are now trying to protect the delicate lifestyle they've created for themselves. However, when Evangeline gets a call from an old friend- who has created a family of his own, called the Cullens- they get an invitation for a visit, but becoming involved could cause them to lose the life they've fought so hard to build.
1. The Call

Savannah sits on the piano bench, intently staring at the keys as her fingers dance over them. She is playing a cover of the "On the Nature of Daylight" by Max Richter. It has become one of her favorite melodies to play. It's late, around 3:30am, but obviously she has no need for sleep so the time doesn't matter to her.

"Can you play something happy for once?" Taisia mopes as she slouches on the piano. Savannah was too focused on her playing to notice the little redhead enter the room. Savannah smirks and stops playing, glancing up at the Russian girl who giggles and skips over to sit on her friends lap. Savannah can't help but note on how much the redhead reminds her of a young cat, who is in constant need for attention and always is eager to curl up on someone.

"Where's Evangeline?" Savannah asks as she runs her fingers through her friends long red hair.

Taisia shuts her eyes and smiles, appreciating the physical touch. "She's on the phone. She didn't say with who, but she rushed off pretty quick to answer it and she's been there for over an hour." She responds. Another set of footsteps enter the room and a second later, and Aron joins them around the piano. Savannah avoids eye contact with the Polish vampire, but she can practically feel his gaze on her. Taisia shifts forward and blocks his view on her face. It's a fairly tense feeling between the two of them, but before anyone can say anything, Evangeline comes walking quickly into the room. She's usually smiling, but today her face is downcast.

"What's wrong?" Aron asks and crosses the room to stand beside her. She forces a smile and shakes her head.

"I'll tell you all when the others return from their hunt." She assures while the forced smile remains on her face.

The others she is referring to are the remaining members of their family; Kristian, Bryce, and Vivienne. In total there are seven of them, and they span from different places and backgrounds.

Evangeline was the first to be turned. It was 1675 and she was serving as a maid. Her long dark hair is usually piled on top of her head; her soft eyes are forgiving and kind. There is something about her that attracts people, and that is why she was turned into a vampire; she attracted the wrong man. After she was turned, she was confused and frightened, and wanted nothing more than her eternal torment to end. One night, in London, after having tried to starve herself, she became too wild and attacked a group of merchants. Carlisle heard the commotion, and grabbed the young vampire and pulled her away before any sort of authority to arrest her. And with him was where she stayed, for years, until everything changed.

Aron is the second oldest. He was turned in 1772. Evangeline found him. She was in Poland, and she found a newly turned Aron, crazed and blood thirsty. But she controlled him, tamed him and over time, befriended him. She gave him the choice to stay with him or leave to make his own life. He can't be alone, he hates it, so of course he stayed with her.

Next was Kristian from Germany. He was 1790. Kristian was handsome, a hard worker, and had a fiancée, but a jealous vampire put an end to his idyllic life. The vampire meant to kill him, but Aron chased him away before he could. Aron and Evangeline didn't know whether he would live, but he was strong in life and in fighting death too. He wasn't as blood crazed as Aron when he was initially turned, but he was angrier. Losing your life and everything you cared about is the worst hell anyone can be put through, so of course he was angry. He lashed out at Aron, because Aron could handle violence better than Evangeline could. It took years for Kristian to calm; thirty years to be precise. During that time, they moved him from Germany to France, to a small cottage in the woods. There was a small village fairly close to the cottage, and the people were terrified of Evangeline, Aron and Kristian. They claimed they were witches... If only they knew.

But, while they were there, they discovered Vivienne. Vivienne was full of herself, and she demanded attention wherever she went and that would be the end of her. Kristian found her, bleeding and screaming on a road and took her back to their house. Evangeline and Aron took care of her, and she calmed down after 10 years. And then they moved to America because Vivienne was too well-recognized in France. While there, they found Savannah. She was a maid, but one night, while she was walking down a dark alleyway to get home, she stumbled upon a beautiful but frightening woman: Vivienne. She was thirsty and because she was only a few years old, she attacked the frightened woman. Aron then found them, pulled Vivienne away, and tried to save Savannah by sucking the venom out of her skin, but he knew it was too late in the end as too much of it flowed through her veins. He carried her back to their home, and he stayed with her through the pain. When she woke up, her throat was sore and dry. He was the one to take her away, to a hospital where people were almost dead. That's the people they... drank. People who were almost dead. They variated between them and animals or blood banks later, but they didn't have a lot of choice initially. Then, they found Taisia. She was a beautiful, small Russian immigrant working as a prostitute. Aron and Savannah found her, screaming and writhing on the cold street. She never told her family how she was attacked. Bryce was the last to be turned. He was a well-liked, attractive man, but a jealous woman attacked him and left him to die. It was Evangeline who found him.

So they became a family living in the forests, usually in small cottages. People thought they were witches. Some teenagers tried to sneak in, and Vivienne lost her temper. One died from a heart attack, the others went into hospital due to fright. Now, the family is living in Northern Ireland. With every family, they have had their fair share of complications; made even worse from the fact they're temperamental, immortal beings. Despite the tempers, relationships have blossomed between the members like Evangeline and Kristian, Evangeline being the only woman to have managed to sneak into his heart like no one else ever had been able to. Bryce quickly fell for little Taisia, but it took years for her to finally open up and accept the tall, goofy individual who will do anything to make his little mate laugh. Lastly, there is Vivienne and Aron, but it hasn't always been like that. Initially, it was Savannah.

Aron's eyes flicker over to the dark haired woman sitting on the piano bench, her golden eyes staring intently at the sheet music. Despite still being with Vivienne, despite having chosen Vivienne over Savannah, he still cannot let Sav go. He still looks for her and stares for too long, still listens to her play for hours on end. He still sits beside her on the piano bench beside her when no one can see. And Sav lets him. The rest of their family were angry when Aron gave into temptation and slept with Vivienne, whilst still being in a relationship with Savannah. This action then led to a dangerous affair that almost led to Savannah and Vivienne fighting to the death. It took Taisia and Bryce holding Vivienne, and Kristian holding Savannah, before Evangeline could get in between them and beg for a truce. Being a vampire is a lonely, dangerous life and they need to protect the delicate lifestyle they've created for themselves. Savannah was the first to agree, knowing she couldn't leave her family and also knowing she can't make Aron or Vivienne leave the family.

So now here they are with the complicated, but content life they've built.

A noise at the door alerts the four vampires to the return of their kin. First to enter is the stunning blonde, who flicks her hair and glides over to Aron. She's dressed in a sheer white top and leather leggings. She glances at Savannah once, smirking, before turning her attention to the tall Polish man.

Bryce comes over and sits beside Savannah and Taisia on the piano bench, and Taisia climbs on to his back, smiling and nuzzling his neck. Kristian doesn't show this outward affection towards Evangeline, nor does she ever expect him too. He instead leans against the white wall, nodding at her.

She clears her throat and the five vampires look at her intently. She sighs and crosses her arms. She's clad in a dark blue dress, and it clings to her slight figure and her dark hair is piled on top of her head in its usual fashion. For one so small she certainly knows how to make the others pay attention to her.

"I got a call from Carlisle Cullen earlier and he wishes for us to pay his family a visit where they have relocated to a small town in Washington. He was brief as to why, but I know he would not call just for a leisurely visit." She tells them and waits for her family to respond.

"Why is he calling you?" Taisa asks in her thick, Russian accent and staring at her friend with a quizzical expression while she hangs off Bryce like a monkey on a branch.

Evangeline shakes her head and bites her lip, looking unsure if she wants to answer her little adoptee. Kristian stands up straighter and stares at his lover with intense eyes.

"What aren't you telling us, Evie?" he asks and closes the distance between them, his tall form towering over her.

She sighs deeply before finally facing her family and offering an explanation. "They have a child amongst them-"

"What are they having moral issues?" Vivienne snaps, growing impatient at having to wait around. Taisia punches her in the arm and growls, shutting up the tall blonde, who just rolls her eyes and looks back at Evangeline who is waiting for them to be quiet.

"The child is a hybrid."

That statement makes all the vampires snap their heads up and look in shock to Evangeline. Before anyone can speak, Bryce is on his feet and snarling.

"That's an abomination. It has to be destroyed." He says. Bryce is passionate about the life they lead and his kind, and an unholy creature like a hybrid child could cause their life to unravel- especially if more humans get involved. The thought alone infuriates him. The only fate for an immortal child is death

Evangeline walks over and puts her hand on his bicep, silently telling him to calm down. "I agree. I've known Carlisle for many years, I cannot possibly see his reasoning for obtaining a hybrid. Nevertheless, he has summoned us. He is my friend but I can only go if all of you agree because we will not be separated."

Bryce nods, anger still set in his face. Taisia quips in agreeance, and Savannah will follow without any sort of question. Aron nods and Vivienne shrugs.

"Alright. Let's go see this immortal child." Evangeline says softly, and all her children quickly get up to prepare for the journey, aside from Kristian. He is still beside her and his stony hand is resting on her shoulder.

"Why did Cullen contact you?" he asks her quietly.

She shrugs as her thoughts drift to Carlisle. "You know why." She answers. Carlisle met Evangeline not long after she was turned, and being a young, blood crazed vampire caused her to become fairly reliant on the kind man. But as she became stronger she sought independence and one day she quietly left him. Carlisle always secretly thought one day she'd return to join his family, but only when he met her again and discovered she had created a family of her own did he realize the quiet, fragile woman he knew was gone. God only knows why he calls on her now.


	2. English Rose

Carlisle stands against the window, facing the vast forest which surrounds their house. It was a rare moment of calm, in a chaotic time. The birth of Renesmee has caused his house and the occupants to be thrown into a dangerous situation, but of course they'll face it for family. A few groups of their allies have arrived to face the Volturi and he's so thankful. But there is one group in particular he is eager to see, if they even arrive: Evangeline's family. His thoughts often drift back to the English woman who he has known for so long.

"Are you okay, darling?"

He glances and sees Esme standing beside him, concern written across her face. He smiles and kisses her head, nodding afterwards. "Fine. I'll be along shortly." He answers and she nods before leaving the room again, so he's is once again alone with his thoughts in the clear, white room. Once again, his thoughts went back to her…

 _The last time he saw Evangeline was fifteen years ago, when she arrived with Kristian and Aron at her flank. She was smiling, he remembers that. Her long hair was piled on top of her head and she was dressed in a simple black dress and high heels, like usual. The trio were on their way to make a transaction with acquaintances, and happened to be passing by the Cullen's home in Russia, where they lived briefly for a time._

 _She smiles and walks up to embrace him. Her figure felt familiar to him and he hugged her tightly. "Hello, love. I've missed you." She whispered in his ear_ ….

Carlisle had watched this woman develop into a strong individual, despite the fact Carlisle had hoped she would join him once he had finally found her again, after she ran away from him. That day, Carlisle remembers vividly. He had been hurt that Evangeline had left without so much of a word, but he knew she needed to be free and find herself….

 _It was 1913, and the threat of a world war loomed in the air. Of course, for vampires, it is just a conflict between humans, but Carlisle fears for the delicate creatures. He will be there as a doctor on the front lines, for the Americans, and do what he can to protect the humans._

 _He has arrived at the small apartment in Columbus, after finishing his typical evening shift. His apartment is dimly lit, with sparse furniture littering the rooms. He has a single bed in the bedroom of appearance purposes in case anyone visits, but he spends most of in the living room. The maroon curtains are always drawn, and he often sits at his mahogany desk, writing or reading his many books. That's one thing that completely fills his apartment; books. They overflow off his desk, litter the floor, cascade down the velvet couch. He loves his books, they comfort him because he lives a lonely life._

 _As he enters the apartment and kicks off his shoes, he stops instantly. There is a scent in the air, that doesn't belong to him. But he knows it very well._

" _Are you here, Eve?" he asks quietly, using his nickname for her._

 _He hears her footsteps as she walks out of his bedroom, smiling. She was wearing a white dress, with a red sash fastened around her waist, and a rose pinned to the center. She was fond of simple dresses. She walks towards him, arms open._

" _Carlisle. I have missed you." She says quietly as she warms her strong, pale arms around him. He pulls her close, pressing his lips on her forehead._

 _Carlisle and Evangeline are complicated. They are not lovers, well not exactly. He certainly found himself drawn to her, the English rose was appealing to him. Evangeline craved freedom, and she was struggling coming to terms with being immortal and what it meant. Carlisle helped her to not feel lost, or alone. But once she realized she could survive on her own, she left him. He didn't need her._

 _But she had missed him, terribly. So, once Kristian informed her that he heard there was an ex-member of the Volturi working as a doctor in Columbus, she left immediately to find him. And find him she did._

 _She reaches up and presses her soft lips against the side of his mouth, while his eyes remain closed. She's done this so many times._

" _Why did you leave?" he asks her, so quietly that if she was a human she wouldn't have heard it._

" _I craved freedom and I wanted a life that was mine. I sincerely apologize." She responds. He does not answer for a few moments, but just holds the woman close. He is proud that she became strong_ …

That was a long time ago. He only sees Evangeline every few decades, but he never knows if he will see her again. That is the same feeling he had when he called her two days ago, asking her to fight. She didn't say yes or no, just that she'll check with her family and they may arrive.

His eyes watch as the slight wind make the trees rustle in the wind. Once again, he hears the door to the quiet room open and footsteps enter. Not Esme, its Edward this time. He clears his throat and walks over to his adoptive father.

"She's here." He says quietly.

Carlisle raises his eyebrows and snorts. "Speak of the devil." He mumbles before turning around, exiting the room quickly and making it outside in record time. Standing there, amidst the trees, is Evangeline. She smiles as soon as she sees him. As always, flanking her are Aron and Kristian. The two massive vampires are glaring at the others. Behind them are Bryce with little Taisia beside him, and Vivienne with Savannah pacing behind the group. Savannah has always been wild and barely tameable. Her dark hair is loose and falling down her shoulders, while her red eyes scan each vampire.

"Stand down, Sav." Evangeline instructs. The wild vampire finally stops and instead glares at Bella, who is stationed behind Edward. Luckily, their child is nowhere in sight. Evangeline is eyeing up all the vampires who now surround, taking note that many clans are there. She sees new faces, and old.

"Eleazar, Zafrina. It's been a long time." She says, smiling.

Zafrina nods. "Very long time. Your coven has grown." She notes and nods to the six vampires standing behind Evangeline.

"Have you come to help us?" Bella interjects quickly and walks out from behind Edward. Evangeline's eyes flicker to the newborn, trying to silently pass judgement on her. Slight, long hair, and young. Very young.

"I do not believe I have made your acquaintance, child. What is your name?" Evangeline asks and extends her hand. Bella walks forward and grabs her hand, tightening so much Evangeline winces.

"Bella, Bella Swan. Renesmee is my daughter." The newborn says quickly. Evangeline nods and pulls her hand out of the firm grip.

Before another word can be said, Bryce slams past Kristian, fire dancing in his eyes. "Cut this bullshit. Where is it?"

"It!?" Bella screeches and puts herself in a defense stance. Bryce snarls and his fists clench, but Kristian harshly pulls him back into rank and snaps at him.

"Don't do anything stupid." The German threatens and shoves him back once more. The angry brunette vampire stares at his elder defiantly, but keeps his mouth closed. Evangeline has placed herself directly in front of Bella, hand extended onto the feisty girls shoulders.

"Unfortunately, until we can meet and pass judgement on this creature we are on the defense." Evangeline says and removes her hand as Edward walks up.

"Do not refer to her as creature or it, Evangeline." He says warily.

She raises her eyebrows and takes a step back, holding her chin up and snorting. "Do not dare tell me what I can or cannot to, boy. I have walked on this earth long before you did, and certainly long before that girl beside you. Do not challenge us." Evangeline commands and Edward nods and takes a step back, hand on Bella's arm so she follows suit.

Carlisle has been silent during the interaction, simply watching the change in the woman he knew. The quiet nature still remains in her voice, but the protection and fierce loyalty to her family is brutally obvious. He wanted to believe she would never fight against them, but now he is not so sure. He walks forward and places a hand on her forearm. She looks up at him and he gestures to the house.

"Evangeline, may I have a word?" he asks. She nods and follows him into the pristine Cullen home, her family staying grouped together. Kristian stares at the two, watching over his mate protectively. Carlisle has never formally asked if they're together, but he didn't need to. He knows Evangeline so well and he can tell when she's in love with someone. He knows the look she gets, he's seen it before.

He leads her into his office, and she smiles when she arrives. Like his apartment in Columbus, there are books everywhere and crammed into every bookshelf he could fit into his room. He has dark maroon drapes hung up, and a dark oak writing desk, and two matching wooden chairs, with velvet cushioning. She walks over to the desk, picking up a book which caught her eye as it was uncharacteristically sprawled out on the desk.

"A Tale of Two Cities? Surely you must have read that already, love." She jokes and leans against the desk, turning the book over in her pale hands. He chuckles and digs his hands in his pockets before stepping closer to her. She doesn't look at him, instead focuses on the book in her hands.

"I need your help, Eve." He says and takes the book out of her hands. She bites her lip and shakes her head, looking unsure.

"An immortal child, Carlisle? What on earth were you thinking?" she groans and rubs one hand over her tired eyes.

"She's not like that, she's safe. She's perfect… please just meet her before you condemn her." He pleads, taking hold of her small hand tightly in his. Had she been human, she would have taken a big sigh.

"Sounds like you're quite taken with her," she jokes and a small smile appears on her face. He notes that, as always, she's in a dress. Beige, off the shoulder and loose around her small form. Her hair is braided on top of her head and her high heels are ghosting over his knee as he stands close to her.

"I love her. We all do, just give the child a chance. The Volturi are wrong about her." He muttered, looking angry for a moment. Her brows furrow and she leans forward, poking her face under his chin.

"Hey, do not get mad. You're not alone," she affirms and smiles warmly. He nods, kissing her quickly on the head before beginning to walk out of the room, but her voice stops him in his tracks. "But, Carlisle, I cannot subject my family to danger nor can I risk losing any of them if we are not all I agreeance for fighting. I will meet the child and show her to them, but if we do not all agree then I will not be at your side for this battle. You brought that human into your life, and the lives of your children and now the Volturi have turned against you. Your family allowed this to happen, and they may pay for that decision with their lives. But I will not allow my family to spill blood on behalf of the creature, nor her mothers, account."

Carlisle looks at her in shock for a moment. At one time, Evangeline would have willingly laid down her life for an individual being victimized, but it seems she has changed. "We are protecting the innocent, Evangeline. We've committed no crime." He remarks and crosses his arms over his chest.

She bites her lip again before standing up and quickly crossing the room to be beside him. Her dark amber eyes bury into his and she puts her hand over his. "That's what I'm doing. You're protecting your family, and I must protect mine. They're my world, and my priority above all else. But I will still meet the creature." She promises and exists the room, leaving him behind this time.

At one time, Carlisle thought Evangeline would never oppose him, but he sees now she truly has matured and completely accepted being the motherly figure to the six vampires in her coven. Perhaps, she will be his ally no more.


	3. The Meeting

Evangeline stands still, waiting calmly for the child to be brought into the living room. Esme is standing beside Carlisle, eagerly watching the responses from the foreign family. Aron and Bryce are standing in defense, and in turn standing opposite them are Jasper and Emmett, who are ready to jump on the two vampires to protect the child. Taisia is curiously peering out from behind Vivienne, excited to see what the child will be like, she has never encountered an immortal child before. Once again, Savannah is pacing back and forth behind the group, ready to leap into action if needed. Rosalie is glaring at the restless, wild vampire, watching her closely.

Carlisle is watching Evangeline intently. The woman looks weary, as always, and he knows she just wants to meet the child and have this all over with. She hates uncertainty. Esme mentioned that maybe it would just be better to tell the family to leave without meeting the child, they can fight without them. Edward and Carlisle knew that Aron, Kristian, Bryce, and Savannah are some of the best fighters amongst the allies the Cullen's have, and they would be a great asset in the fight with the Volturi.

Finally, Bella and Edward walk in, hand in hand with their child. Savannah stops, staring at the child with wide red yes. The whole family are staring at the child, who is looking back at them with a soft smile. Her chocolate brown eyes are staring intently at Evangeline in particular. The British woman walks forward, not taking her eyes off the child.

"Hello, child." She says quietly and kneels down.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee." The girl answers and smiles broadly. Her skin is pale, and her hair is long and falls down her back in bronze waves. The child has undoubtedly human traits and Evangeline's eyes are skirting up and down the small creature. But, Renesmee has turned her attention to someone else. Savannah has stopped pacing and backs up instantly, as the small child comes walking towards her. Bella nearly leaps after her daughter, but Evangeline swiftly stands up and puts her arm up, silently instructing the woman to stop. All eyes are on the girl and Savannah, who is pressed up against the wall, glaring at the girl. Renesmee holds out her hand, but Savannah makes no attempt to touch her. Evangeline walks over quickly and Savannah looks at her with anger.

"Let her touch you," Evangeline tells her softly. Her scarlet eyes are trained on the girl, and everyone is tense as they wait for Savannah to react. She finally does, lowering her right hand slowly. Renesmee smiles and takes a hold of her ice cold palm.

Evangeline has known Savannah for a long time, and despite the fact that she is a vampire, she knows Sav's responses. But seeing the wild vampire so completely still, her eyes going wide and her mouth popping open. Kristian shoves past the group and almost grabs her but Evangeline stops him. Bryce is right behind him, waiting to rip the child off if needed. When Renesmee lets go, Savannah doesn't move for a second. Kristian breaks loose of Evangeline's grip and rushes over to Savannah, putting his hands on her arms and forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, look at me. What happened?" He asks urgently. The child comes up with her hand up again, ready to touch Kristian but he jumps away from her so quickly her bronze hair flies up from the gust of wind.

"No, let her talk to you. She isn't an immortal child." Savannah says when she finally comes out of her trance. Kristian looks skeptically at her and Bryce finally comes towards them.

"What do you mean?! She's one of them!" He roars, his voice shaking the house. Bella nearly comes running forward to attack Bryce but Vivienne, Aron, and Taisia formed a wall around their angry brother.

"Let her show you, Bryce." Savannah yells in response and shoves past Kristian and clamps down on her his arm, glaring at him with angry red eyes. Because she had his arm pinned, Renesmee reaches forward and places her soft hand on his. Bryce has the same response as Savannah did. The room settles down as Bryce goes silent, and when he finally looks down at the little girl, he is speechless. She is smiling at him. Renesmee has an ability to speak without words, and she had the most in-depth conversation with Bryce and Savannah, two of the most dangerous vampires in the room, who were at one time ready to kill the child themselves, now we're both staring at her with soft eyes.

"What did you see?" Evangeline asks them. Bryce just shakes his head and looks down at the child who was still holding on to his hand and smiling at him.

"She isn't what we thought. She is different," Bryce gasps out, without taking his eyes off her.

One by one, Renesmee goes through the entire room and has her internal conversation to each of the other vampires, showing all of them that she was in fact safe, and not an immortal child like they originally thought. The Cullens are eagerly awaiting a response to whether or not the family will join the fight. Carlisle is standing close to Evangline, who is chewing on her lip, clearly nervous.

"So? Will you help us?" Bella asks as she runs her fingers through her daughter's long locks.

"Of course." Taisia answers without hesitation. Her good will has come through, as always and she is looking at Evangeline with firm eyes. The whole family is behind her, nodding.

"Eve?" Carlisle whispers, noticing she has remained silent. She looks concerned and crosses her arms.

"Are there any of you who do not wish to fight?" she asks them, making sure to look at each of her family members. Vivienne seems hesitant, but eventually just looks down, not saying a word.

"We're fighting against the bad people." Taisia reaffirms. Evangeline doesn't say a word but walks out of the room, silently. Carlisle follows her.

"Eve-"

"I can't lose them, Carlisle." She cries out, when they reach the woods. It's dark out now and Evangeline paces the treeline, chewing on her lip. She finally stops and looks at him, looking frightened. "They're my life. What if they are killed?" she says, running her hands through her now dishevelled hair. Carlisle walks forward and wraps his arms around her, as he's done so many times. Evangeline almost goes limp in hi embrace, letting him hold her tightly and she breathes in his scent.

"This is the right thing to do. It'll be alright." He murmurs in her ear. She nods, but doesn't move out of his arms, and he continues cradling her.

Unbeknownst to them, Kristian is outside watching them. His eyes fall and he feels his fists tightening in anger. He had guessed that Evangeline had feelings for Carlisle that she never voiced, but now his suspicions seemed confirmed. He hears soft footstep behind him and when he turns he sees Esme standing there, staring at the two with her golden irises.

"They have so much history." She says quietly. Kristian doesn't know if she's speaking to him, or herself. He puts his arm on Esme's arm and the two walk back into the house, leaving Carlisle and Evangeline in their own little world. Evangeline is looking up into his eyes now, taking comfort in his comforting gaze. She doesn't move, instead stares deeply with her scarlet eyes.

They certainly have a lot of history, but their future is not so sure.


	4. The Stars Choose their Lovers

Unlike the Cullen's, some Evangeline's coven- or the Alexander's- did not hunt animals for their blood. Vivienne, Evangeline, and Taisia survive solely on human blood, while Kristian, Aron, Bryce, and Savannah variate between animal and human. Unwilling to change her ways, Vivienne is now engaged in a full on yelling fit with Bella Swan, who is trying refuse to allow Vivienne to go on the hunt.

Evangeline and Carlisle had run back inside, when the screams finally breaking through the little bubble of comfort they were in. Despite the fact they are fighting for the Cullen's, tension between the newborn Bella and Vivienne are rising. Bella stands defensively in front of the angry blonde vampire, who has her teeth barred and is ready to tackle Bella. Edward and Aron are in turn glaring at each other, but before any more angry words could be exchanged, the angry and wild Savannah makes an appearance, and with one powerful shove, Bella and Vivienne are thrown away from each other.

"What the hell!?" Emmett yells, ready to defend his young sister who had just been thrown nearly out the window. She jumps to her feet and storms over to her.

Savannah holds up an angry hand, and lets out an angry snarl. "We may be fighting for you, but we need to feed. We won't change our way of life for you, young girl." She snaps and stares at Bella who is now standing next to Edward and the werewolf. When Bryce and Kristian initially met the werewolves, a huge brawl nearly blew up. Eventually they calmed down enough to be somewhat civil with each other.

Savannah exits the Cullen home quickly, with little Taisia following in suit. With one final glare to Bella, Vivienne then leaves Aron and Bryce. Remaining is only Kristian, who is looking at Evangeline. The petite British vampire did not leave Carlisle's side and seems to have no interest in doing it now. She gestures to the coven and Kristian leaves without saying a word. She could tell he's angry.

"Your family should learn manners," Rosalie snaps. The stunning blonde has her arms crossed and her gold eyes are staring at Evangeline.

"You have all become so sheltered. Do you not remember how violent our kind are? Surely, you cannot hide from it forever. Savannah will never be tamed. And Vivienne is similar to you Rosalie. This world you choose to hide in will not exist forever. Even if the Volturi are destroyed, another group will rise up and attempt to obtain dominance. It is the way of life." She proclaims, watching the group of vampires standing before her. Kate raises her eyebrows.

"Always so wise, Evangeline. Why are you here then? You don't seem to believe in the cause," She points out. Evangeline chews on her lip and shrugs, not offering an answer. "You'll probably just end up running away, like always. That's what you do best, isn't it? Isn't it, Carlisle." She adds. Evangeline glares at her before angrily walking out of the room, not so much as looking at Carlisle. He doesn't follow her right away because he can feel Esme's eyes staring into him. He looks at Kate and shakes his head.

"She doesn't always run." He whispers before walking away, in the direction of Evangeline. Edward is standing next to Bella by the large window, and he looks at Carlisle and shakes his head, silently telling him not to follow her. Carlisle debates for one second, but then leaves regardless. He eventually finds her in his study, sitting absolutely still on the mahogany desk. The light emits a soft glow and makes her pearly skin gleam. She has her long brown locks tied into a bun and her scarlet eyes are staring at the wall.

"She's wrong." Carlisle says softly as he walks into the room, shutting the door behind him. Evangeline bites her lip and shakes her head.

"She's not." She answers bitterly. Carlisle's eyes flicker down and he sighs before making his way over to her, reaching over and slipping his fingers into her dark locks. She shuts her eyes and relaxes into his touch.

"Evangeline-"

"I have a reason for running, Carlisle. I run and stay away from you because every time I see you, I don't want to leave. You know that," She interrupts, finally opening her eyes and looking at him. "I often wonder what would have happen had I stayed all those years ago."

He freezes and his eyes lock on her face, her lips. "I think you know what would have happened." He says softly, his gaze not breaking.

"This is why I cannot stay. I'll fight, but then I will leave. If I stay… I do not think I would be able to not love you." She admits, looking ashamed.

Carlisle's hand freezes instantly. "What did you just say?" he asks quickly.

She shrugs and looks at his vast collection of books. "You heard me. You've known that for centuries. But we have our families now, and therefore nothing will ever come of it. I should leave you to go find them." She tells him and tries to stand up, but his other hand has gone to her arm and he is gripping her tightly.

"Don't go. Just stay with me." He whispers. She looks at him, her eyes fluttering up and down, almost looking scared. He's never known his English rose to be scared before.

"I don't know how. I can't stay," She chokes out and tries to stand up, but his grip on her is vice like. She snorts and looks up, biting her lip even harder. "Are you going to kiss me, Carlisle?" she tests, her eyes flitting up and down his magnificent face. His mouth is only centimetres away from hers, and their eyes are locked on each other's.

"I shouldn't. But I want to, desperately." He breathes out. Evangeline nods, and moves half a centimetre closer to his face, leaving barely any distance. They both know this is wrong, they have mates- and love their mates. But Carlisle missed her dearly, and Evangeline cannot deny her feelings for her friend any longer.

So, when Carlisle closes the small distance between their lips, she doesn't push him away. The kiss is soft, and gentle. His hand reaches up and brushes her jaw, while she wraps her arms around his neck. The consequences for this action will be great, but they will deal with them after. Right now, they're only focus is on the other- like it was for so many years, and how it will likely be for years to come.


	5. Peace

In the dark hours of the next morning, Evangeline stands with Kristian, and her tall blond mate watches his small lover with a bitter expression. The morning dew is covering both of them in a thin sheen because they're in the woods, well away from the rest of the vampires who were training. After she broke off the kiss from Carlisle she left without a word, knowing she had just risked the unity and balance she had in her family. Luckily, no one had heard or seen them. She had avoided her family for the night, instead she had gone outside to sit in one of the large trees, knowing she had a lot to think about. This is where Kristian had found her the next morning at 5am, and she could tell from his expression he needed to talk. He stood beside the tree trunk until she lurched off at the branch, and landed beside him. Her soft beige dress falls into place, but her eyes refuse to meet his. He sighs and places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're not happy, and haven't been in quite a long time, Evie. I can also see the way you look at him, don't lie to yourself and think I don't." He tells her quietly, his faint German accent making his words ring in her ears. She still refuses to look at him and she hugs her arms across her firm white torso.

"I did love you…" she whispers and he rubs her back and nods, his white blond hair falling in front of his golden irises. The dew has made his black shirt damp and it hugs every curve of his toned muscles on his torso, and she remembers how comforting his embraces once were.

"What about him?" he inquires, standing closer to her, but she slowly takes a step back before finally looking him in the eyes. Evangeline had never looked anything but strong to him, but in this moment, she looks so small and nervous that e barely recognises her. At last, she answers him.

"I loved him first."

Her words ring through his head and had he had a breath, it would have hitched in his throat. His fists tighten and his jaws clench together. He knew she felt that way, but having her validate his beliefs broke his heart, or what was left of it. Evangeline remains stoic, hiding the pain she is feeling. She did love Kristian, but the love for Carlisle had never died or gone away. That is the way their kind functions, love and romantic attachment lasts for eternity, even if they are not mated. Evangeline did not expect to ever be with her love, but she also had too much adoration and respect for Kristian to hurt him any further.

"What now?" Kristian asks quietly, and now it is his turn to not meet her gaze.

"For now, we continue training and preparing for the fight. And then we will decide our future. I am so sorry, my darling. I wanted only to protect you and I never intended for anything like this to happen…" she trails off, before eventually stopping and her scarlet eye flicker to the moss covered ground.

"I know you didn't." He answers, before walking forward, kissing her forehead, and then quickly disappearing deeper into the forest. She forces herself to swallow after choking out his name, before kneeling down and cupping her hands together.

"What have I done…" she moans before pushing her hands through her thick hair. She hears quiet footsteps and recognises them instantly to be her wild Savannah. She hesitantly approaches Evangeline, looking quizzically at her leader as her wild dark hair tumbles in front of her face, obscuring her eyes. Her grey tee-shirt has been torn, as are her black jeans, clearly indicating she had been fighting. Evangeline shakes her head and reaches forward, running her hand over the ripped fabric.

"I'm sorry, Savannah." She sighs as she rubs the girl's marble skin through the rips. Savannah doesn't move but just opens her mouth, looking confused.

"For what?" she asks quietly as her leader continues to gently graze her skin, making her shiver. Evangeline chews her lip before standing up quickly, offering no other answer to the wild woman who is left sitting in the thick moss, surrounded by fallen oaks and logs. Evangeline starts making her way through the forest, kicking off her shoes as she does so. The feeling of the forest floor under her feet is a comfort. She feels a quick rush of air and Savannah is suddenly in front of her, looking intensely with her scarlet eyes.

"I hope you find your peace out here." She says quickly before disappearing. Evangeline can only stare after her, unmoving. Peace? She will never feel peace again. She jeopardized and destroyed her peace the moment she allowed Carlisle Cullen to come back into her world, and now her world is shattered.


	6. Goodbye

The battle never happened. Evangeline couldn't stop the sigh of happiness at the sight of the Volturi leaving, and soon it was just the vampire clans and the wolves left on the icy white landscape. Kristian and Aron are still flanking her, and the rest of her family still stand on the defence, waiting for this to all be a farce, and for the real fight to begin.

She shakes her head and holds her arms out, signalling for her clan to stand down. "It is over." She announces and Taisia hurriedly makes her way to her leaders side, her mouth open and her flyaway red hair going in all directions. Evangeline reaches over and smoothes down her bangs, smiling at the little Russian.

"What now?" She asks, looking around at the other families who seem to either be disappointed there was no fight, or are rejoicing.

Evangeline takes her hand and looks back at Kristian, who is watching her with his kind eyes. After their discussion in the forrest, the met up once again by mistake in the bedroom, where Kristian was looking for a shirt to replace the one that was ripped apart by Leah during training. The quiet moment lead both Kristian and Evangeline to realize that they cannot leave each other. Their relationship was damaged by Evangeline's reveal of her feelings for Carlisle, but they will make it work and try to fall in love again, or as much as they could manage. They also decided it was time for them to travel on, perhaps to Stowe, Vermont. Kristian visited the quant town once before and it will be a good place for them to live quietly and rebuild a life. Evangeline would try to get a job in a library, while Kristian and Aron would go back overnight shift work, while Bryce would renovate the basement of their house where Vivienne could work as a hairstylist, which is what she's done in the past. Rebuilding their life would take a few years but they'll do it.

"Now, we go home." Evangeline tells them, and with nods they begin walking away from the battle. They hear quick footsteps and little Alice has run over to them, practically throwing herself at Taisia. The two have always been close and Taisia picks her up and hugs her close, she's missed her friend dearly.

"Leaving already?" Edward asks as he walks over, wearing his usual smirk. They can tell he is relieved and understandably so. Hopefully now he and his family can life comfortably now too. Evangeline looks up as Esme and Carlisle walk over, and his golden eyes are trained on her face. She smiles softly at him before holding her hand out to Vivienne, and the stunning blonde steps in front of her, acting as an almost shield from the prying eyes of the other Cullens. It was not hard to see the tension between Carlisle and Evangeline, and it would be better for both families if the Alexanders quietly left. Little Renesmee has come over and goes straight over to Savannah, who immediately stops pacing and kneels down, waiting for the little child who comes over and paces her hand on the wild woman's face. It seems to impossible that anyone could calm the untamed vampire, but somehow the immortal child has done it. Savannah shuts her eyes and smiles softly as Renesmee continues talking with her, and Evangeline looks to Carlisle who is making his way over to her.

Kristian and Esme look at the ground, understanding that their mates will most likely never see each other again. She nods at him, and they walk away to the forest, away from the rest of the vampires who are now rejoicing at their win.

She begins running, deep into the trees, until it is nothing but a blur of green and white. When she eventually stops, it is by the edge of the cliff, leading to the water below. She comes to a dead halt, and Carlisle stops behind her. He walks forward, reaching forward with his hand and brushing her long hair off her shoulder.

"You've always loved the water, didn't you?" He says quietly and she smirks and turns to him.

"You know I did. I loved a lot of things," she responds as they watch the icy water roll into waves. He watches her unmoving eyes and a sense of dread settles into his stomach when he realizes that they cannot see each other, ever again. It is too much of a risk for both their families.

"I love you." He says quietly, and he sees her smile grow as she turns to him, and wraps her arms around his chest.

"I love you too. Take care of yourself, and them. You've done a beautiful job." She whispers. She looks up at him and he doesn't hesitate in kissing her. Her cold arms wrap around his neck, and he goes to her waist. They stay like that for almost half an hour, before finally they pull away and she rests her head on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you," she says quietly. If it were possible for her to cry, she would have been doing it. She looks up at his gold eyes and with one final kiss, she disappears into the trees once again and Carlisle is left alone on the cliff, watching the tree line, and almost wishing she would appear again.

But she never did.

By the time he returned to his family, the Alexanders were gone. Esme waited for him, with her hand extended, and it was time to go back to their life.

* * *

 _Five years later._

Evangeline leans against the door frame, watching her family who are huddled in the rustic living room. Vivienne and Aron sit together, and her legs propped up on his knees. Bryce is standing with Taisia cradle in his arms, and her long red hair is draped over his shoulder and arms while she smiles up at him, like it was just the two of them in the world. Their newest member of the family, Willow, is sitting beside Savannah, letting her fingers run through the woman's long, dark hair. Willow smiles at Savannah, and Evangeline smiles at the two of them. Savannah is quite taken with the beautiful auburn haired vampire, and Willow is one of the only people who can calm Savannah's wild nature.

Kristian watches the two of them, and the his eyes flicker to her. She nods and holds out her hand, and he instantly goes to her, ignoring her outstretched hand and instead wraps his large arm around her. She smiles and buries her face into his chest. They did rebuild their life in Stowe, and on the way there they had stumbled upon Willow. She was a beautiful, old vampire who had spent most of her life in solitude. When she met Savannah, she decided that perhaps it is time to be apart of a family.

Evangeline presses a kiss to Kirstian's cheek before walking away, out of the kitchen, and onto the deck that overlooks their massive backyard. She has beautiful plants and flowers growing in a flourishing garden, and its illuminated by the moonlight. She climbs onto the railing and smiles when she sees the collection of marigolds she has growing in a clay pot. They're Carlisle's favourite flower, and they make her smile.

She tries to not think about the golden haired doctor, and many of the times she doesn't. But occasionally, especially on quite nights like this, he comes into her mind. She often thinks about the years following her transformation, when Carlisle had found her. One night in particular is in 1681, while they traveled to a small town in Spain for Evangeline to begin introducing herself to humans again.

She sits in their villa, staring at the Spanish countryside and attempting to control her thirst. He comes up behind her and gently strokes her hair, before wrapping his arms around her body. She was wearing only a thin white nightgown and she smiles and drops her head against his body. She has no care for the morals once imposed on her during her human life, and physical comfort is her favourite way of taking her mind of hunger.

"You're doing well. Stay strong, I'll always be there to help you." He whispers in her ear as he holds her tightly, with no interest in moving.

She smiles to herself as she pushes away the memory, but still staring at the marigolds. She did well for herself and her family, and he wasn't always there to help her, but she didn't need him. She did love him, but sometimes a sacrifice must be made in order to maintain the good, and she sacrificed being with the one she loved to stay with her family, and she is beyond thankful she did. The Alexander's will survive and thrive, so will the Cullens, and Carlisle and Evangeline will think about each other only in the quiet moments of the night.

 _Fin._


End file.
